Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to implementing access control.
Description of the Related Art
Internet-of-Things (IOT) technology relates to networks of physical objects which are embedded with electronics, software, sensors, and/or network connectivity. IOT technology enables these objects to collect and exchange data. Since its inception, IOT technology has seen extensive deployment in a wide variety of contexts involving the communication of data.